


In sickness and health

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, All Characters Involved, Bukkake, Everyone wants a piece of Hinata, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, Hinata gets sandwiched, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Not What You Expect, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Public Blow Jobs, Texting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: It's the second time through Hinata's sports career where he's forced to leave the arena before the game is over. An accident costs him a whole week in bed, the recovery time extremely boring as the hours go by stuck in his room. Good thing he gets some friendly visits to lift up his mood!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	In sickness and health

**Author's Note:**

> How many pairings do you want to fit in?
> 
> Me: YES.

Hinata has learned a lot of things thanks to his years of experience playing volleyball, among them is the fact that self-maintenance plays a big role in performance, something he used to neglect during his high school phase. He'll never forget the match against Kamomedai High, getting benched for a fever due to excessive physical effort and the feeling of defeat against the rival team and Kageyama was the worst sensation he'd ever felt. He used to think how ridiculous it looked to file your nails before a match, or watch your food intake before a game. Losing at the doors to the nationals years ago was a real eye-opener, but the new Hinata is resolved to improve so he'll always be the last man standing on the court. Yoga, healthy food, plenty hours of sleep...a change of habits he's gotten used to since his training in Brazil. Sadly even with so much preparation there are some situations impossible to control.

"Ouch..." Hinata sits on the floor of the volleyball court touching an ankle that's gradually swelling after a brusque slip up.

Atsumu runs to him with a frightened expression, the rest of their teammates following behind, "Shouyou-kun, what happened!?"

"Ugh, there was sweat on the floor, I think I bent it a bit."

Bokuto takes a closer look furrowing his brows, "It might be a sprain, let's call the coach."

"N-no, it's fine, just let me-"

"Don't be stubborn, remember you told me you would be careful about this sorta stuff?" Sakusa scowls yet he holds his arm helping him to stand up, Hinata leaning on his shoulder dragging his feet to the nearest bench.

The coach arrives appraising the damage on Hinata's ankle, upon further inspection and a deep sigh later the redhead suspects it can only mean bad news.

"Training is over, we'll take you home."

Regardless of the initial worry a physical check-up determines one week of rest should be enough for a total recovery, but that doesn't lift Hinata's spirits knowing he'll be missing a couple of training matches. He pouts through the whole bus trip home while Atsumu wraps an arm over his shoulders trying to cheer him up, "It's alright Shouyou-kun, at least we don't have any official games yet! Just take your time to heal, my favorite wing spiker gotta be in top shape."

"Hmph."

"Hey now, that angry face doesn't suit you," he says pecking his lips, "Promise you'll be a good boy and take it easy, yeah?"

"I know, I know. I'm going to be sooo bored."

Atsumu winks, "Don't worry babe, I'll make time for you after trainin'."

"Hey 'Tsumu...don't tell anyone what happened, please."

"What, why?"

"I'd hate to make everybody worry for something stupid like this."

"If it means I get to keep you all week for myself, ya got a deal."

Unfortunately this kind of secret won't last for too long given its many witnesses, and hiding it would bring unexpected consequences much faster than Hinata expects.

\- - -

"Onii-chan, what are you doing in the kitchen!!" Natsu places her hands on her hips catching Hinata raiding the fridge, "I told you if you needed anything I'd get it for you!"

"Gwah, d-don't scare me like that Natsu! I was just getting a glass of milk, it's no big deal."

"What do you mean no big deal...you're limping around like a car ran you over, go to bed or I'm telling mom!"

"If this sprain doesn't kill me first the boredom will."

"You were injured _yesterday_ onii-chan, it hasn't been two days and you're complaining already?"

"I can't stand being in bed for hours doing nothing, usually at this time I'd be training..."

"Did you finish my homework already?"

Hinata sighs after drinking his milk, "Yeah, I was _that_ bored."

"Whaaat, even maths?"

"Uh, yeah, you might want to double check those though."

"I see, this must be a desperate situation for you...oh, why don't you invite Kageyama-kun over? He lives nearby and-"

"Can't do that, he's got a volleyball match out of town today. That and he'd probably pulverize me with one of his spooky glares if he saw me like this."

"Kageyama-kun really cares for you, he wouldn't be so mean."

"Geez Natsu, he isn't the perfect guy you see on TV, he can be a dork too."

"But you reaaaally like him, that means he's a good man!"

Hinata blushes admitting she's actually spot-on, tumbling away to his room instead of digging himself into a deeper hole. "W-whatever, I'm going to nap to kill some time, wake me up later."

"Aww, onii-chan is embarrassed, onii-chan is-"

He rushes upstairs in spite of the acute pain in his ankle to escape his sister's teasing, "Damn you Natsu, bullying a convalescent person...I'm never helping you with homework again!"

Being caged within his room for a week would drive someone as energetic as Hinata insane, so in preparation for it he's hoarded entertainment supplies — there's a pile of manga tomes near his futon, sports magazines, a portable boombox to listen to music, his PlayStation and a small TV to watch volleyball games. He gets himself cozy inside his futon, tuning in the sports channel when he remembers Kageyama's match should be airing around this hour.

"Oh man, it really looks like they're having a blast," Hinata sighs jealous at the exciting game, "If only I could be training with 'Tsumu and the rest too...I miss them." If there is such thing as sports withdrawal Hinata has a severe case going by his symptoms. He starts getting drowsy while watching the game and the last thing he sees is Kageyama scoring a point, winning the final set before he falls to a deep slumber.

\- - -

White sand, a soft sea breeze, long palm trees, the clear blue sky above his head, and a volleyball net calling for him, Hinata's dreams are beautiful in their simplicity, or maybe he's happy enough enjoying the smaller things in life. He finds himself in a beach that resembles Rio's, a heavenly place, like those beaches he'd watched in nature documentaries where the sea swarms with exotic fish. When he looks down at himself he sees his blue tank top and stripped shorts, the clothes he used to wear for beach volleyball training, he touches the top of his head and his orange sunglasses are there as well. A wide smile paints his face, and then he hears voices coming from behind.

"Why are you standing there Shouyou? I quit playing video games today just for this," Kenma steps ahead with a volley ball on hand.

"It has been years since I played setter for Fukurodani's team, I hope I'm still in good shape."

Hinata stares with a stunned expression, "Kenma, Akaashi...what's going on here?" The surprise comes from their casual beach clothes —similar to his own— more than anything else.

"You've asked us to practice with you, remember?" Akaashi's relaxed smile must mean that is actually the truth of what's happening.

"Hold on a minute, whaddaya think yer doin' hoardin' Shouyou-kun for yourselves!!"

"That's rude chibi-chan, were you leaving us out of the fun?"

 _"Uh-oh, here comes trouble,"_ Hinata's head turns around at breakneck speed seeing Atsumu and Oikawa walking towards them. "Um, I'm sorry."

"You better be, I'm a setter with experience in beach volleyball after all, you wouldn't want to train without me," Oikawa makes his trademark smug face looking at the others.

"Shaddap you pompous jerk, we're equals to Shouyou-kun."

For some reason Hinata begins sweating and they haven't even started playing, feeling extremely nervous since they don't hang together often. At least this dream meeting isn't complete chaos yet since a member of the setter squad isn't pre-

"Stop wasting time boke," Kageyama appears from behind a bush of palm trees, "We're going to toss for you until you can't move a finger, I hope you're ready."

The Quiet Setter Alliance —Akaashi, Kenma— position themselves to the left of Hinata.

The Volleyball Divas —Oikawa, Atsumu— take the right side pushing each other aside.

Kageyama stands in front and Hinata feels as if he could tear up when Kenma does the first toss making the ball float his way, its trajectory calculated and precise. He bumps it to Akaashi next and he returns it with outmost calm, much to his style.

"Gimme next one Shouyou-kun!" Atsumu waves his arms, Hinata throws it as he's asked to but Oikawa jumps in blocking the blonde's view, tossing it back as flawless as always.

"Ow, the fuck-!!" Atsumu stomps on Oikawa's foot, they all laugh at once losing sight of the ball for a moment, then Hinata bumps it to Atsumu again and despite being distracted he adapts his stance to receive it without effort.

"Leaving the best for last?" Kageyama smirks when it's his turn to toss, their synchronization is perfect just as old times and Hinata's instincts scream at him to smash it like he's done a million times for their infamous quick attack.

"Yeah!!" he bunches his fists crouching down in a victory pose, "You guys are amazing, I love you so much!"

They exchange a knowing glance nodding in unison while Hinata prepares for another toss. "You love us chibi-chan? How about you prove it right now?"

"Eh?" he lets the ball drop when they begin removing their tops, swallowing a lump of spit suddenly afraid of their intentions, but also incredibly aroused at the sight of their bare chests.

"I agree with Oikawa-san, we're entitled to a reward for our efforts," Akaashi grins in a manner between kind and naughty.

Kenma reflects the same type of grin, "To be honest I shouldn't have to help you train Shouyou, I'm a very busy businessman, what's in it for me?"

Step by step they get closer to Hinata surrounding him in a circle, being the shorter man is slightly more intimidating with five people around. "That's right Shouyou-kun, yer always so demandin', it's our turn to ask somethin' of ya."

"W-wait a-!"

"Shush now boke." Kageyama squishes his cheeks pulling him for a kiss while the rest hold their ground claiming their well-deserved piece of Hinata, sprinkling a rain of kisses across his skin from his shoulders, his neck, ears, cheeks, to wherever they can reach with their lips.

"A-ah, time out, time out!" He shuts his eyes as they fight for dominance over the limited amount of skin available, which gives them a bright idea. Hinata gasps when his tank top gets yanked over his head, thrown on the sand along the rest of their clothes.

"Shit, yer so hot babe." Atsumu scoots side by side with Kageyama eyeing Hinata's nipples, leaning to take one of them in his mouth sucking hard, Kageyama following suit tugging at the other with his teeth making the redhead shudder and moan in delight.

"Ohh, that's a sweet voice Shouyou," whispers Kenma as he licks on his ear from behind, "You're making us real hard back here, even Akaashi-san is losing his composure."

"It's- it's normal, isn't it? His moans are exciting." Akaashi hums as he continues nibbling on Hinata's neck leaving a trail of tiny hickeys, sneaking a hand inside his shorts to grab at his ass squeezing tight, "And _this_ part is exciting me the most."

"A-Akaashi-san!" he jolts feeling a second hand joining the party, this time Kenma's kneading at the other cheek with enthusiasm. Their fingers turn more adventurous seeking body heat, sucking on them for some slick before teasing at the rim. Hinata murmurs a faint 'more' and they team up to please him, thrusting in and out stretching him gently.

Hinata's shorts are showing signs of a big erection at this point, getting stimulated from both sides is a huge turn on and he shows his appreciation letting out the most pornographic whines he can manage.

"Damn it chibi-chan, if you make those sounds we're gonna end up taking turns at fucking you." Oikawa crouches between Hinata's legs, Kageyama and Atsumu making room too busy ravishing Hinata's nipples to even care about him.

"All- all of you, I- I'll do it."

"You'll take our cocks chibi-chan?" he asks as he mouths Hinata's hard-on through his shorts now dampened with spit. "You'll let us come inside, stuff that pretty ass of yours with our load?"

"Y-yes, yes, I'd love to!"

They groan in tandem listening to his admission, their cocks throbbing and leaking at the imaginary picture of Hinata's legs parted, his body completely satisfied brimming with their essence. His eyes shoot open as he's pushed downwards by the shoulders, his knees digging on the sand striking a vivid memory of his last volleyball match in Rio, a nostalgic sensation.

"You've asked for it boke," Kageyama shoves his shorts down to his knees revealing a huge erection, and he's not alone as the other setters hold their cocks before Hinata's lascivious gaze, licking his lips at the hearty meal offered to him.

"Shouyou...please, will you...open your mouth?" Akaashi pumps himself quickly, his slit dribbling a gush of precum ready to burst if permission is given. As aroused as he is Hinata's commanding tone is what really gets him off.

Kenma bites painfully at his lower lip not wanting to be loud in front of the rest, his cheeks flushed while he aims for Hinata's lips, "Hah- nghh, yes, we'll- come inside you next time, mff-"

"Shouyou-kun, Shouyou-kun- gonna come, f-for you, t-take it!" Atsumu squirts a thin line landing on Hinata's chin, ecstasy written all over his face edging the end of his inherently low self-control.

"Love you chibi-chaa-a-aahn!!" Oikawa moans thrusting within his fist, his sight loses focus and the heavy tension finally snaps making for a simultaneous orgasm as they release at once.

Hinata lifts his head, eyes closed and tongue hanging loose feeling warmth spill across his face, splattering on his tongue, his lips, everywhere on his cheeks while some stray drops stick to his eyelashes. It's the most beautiful mess they've seen, the glistening white contrasting with Hinata's crimson blush, panting as he licks away the rich strands dripping away.

"Hah...yummy, my setters are the best..." Hinata gives them an overjoyed smile, innocent regardless of the wet stain in his tented shorts. He observes their dazed expression with genuine curiosity, memorizing the way they whimper when he slurps on their cocks cleaning them one after another, thanking his luck for having such willing lovers.

"No more, Shouyou..." They slump on the sand totally defeated, it seems that for Hinata being outnumbered isn't a big issue, neither is the height difference when it comes to taking charge.

"Oh, I thought you were taking turns to fuck me?" The redhead smirks taking off his shorts, showing how hard he's gotten touching himself enticingly, "So, who's first?"

\- - -

Bzzt.

"Nnhh, more, I need-"

Bzzt.

"...Huh?"

Hinata's phone rumbles on his night desk, the nonstop vibration almost making it fall to the floor before he catches it mid-air stretching an arm from his futon. "Nice save Shouyou," he giggles to himself as he checks his phone getting shocked at the amount of notifications.

[ Group chat: Shouyou's Setter Squad ]

-Kenma: are you serious Shouyou?

-Kenma: you get injured and don't tell your best friends about it (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

-Kenma: not to mention I'm your sponsor

 _"Oh no,"_ the first message puts him under alert, how would Kenma know?

-Akaashi: agreed, this isn't a matter you should keep from us

 _"What the heck, Akaashi too?"_ he attempts typing a convincing excuse, his sleepy brain struggling to come up with anything.

-Shouyou: I'm ok, it's just a light sprain

-Shouyou: @Atsumu told you not to say anything!!

-Atsumu: wasn't me

-Atsumu: I swear it on my volleyball career

-Akaashi: Bokuto-san texted me this morning

-Kenma: Kuroo said it was Bokuto who leaked him the info

_"Damn it Bokuto-san, why did you have to gossip around!?"_

-Akaashi: I was worried sick until you replied just now

Hinata's stomach drops reading that.

-Shouyou: I'm so very sorry

-Shouyou: I didn't want to worry you over nothing

-Shouyou: please don't get mad (｡•́︿•̀｡)

-Oikawa: WTF CHIBI-CHAN!!! (◉ _ ◉;;)

-Oikawa: how am I the last one to find out?

-Atsumu: because nobody cares about you

-Oikawa: fuck you asshole

-Oikawa: why didn't YOU tell??

-Kenma: your reading comprehension sucks

-Atsumu: the farther you are from Shouyou-kun the better, that's why

-Akaashi: back to the main topic, what have the doctors said about your ankle?

-Shouyou: I'm supposed to stay in bed for a week

-Shouyou: I miss playing volleyball already (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)

-Shouyou: I'm dying of boredom

-Atsumu: don't worry babe, I'll come as soon as Black Jackals' training is over

-Atsumu: I'm gonna make you feel better ♥️

-Oikawa: I'll head there first

-Oikawa: let me take a shower and dress up

Of course Oikawa would want to arrive before anyone else, he lives nearby —at least temporarily— so that's a point to his favor and he _loves_ exploiting that advantage.

-Kenma: you bastard

-Akaashi: in that case Kozume-san and I will visit too, we can take a train together from Tokyo

-Kenma: great idea, we'll bring a surprise to help you recover!

-Oikawa: ¯\\_( ͡°ω ͡°)_/¯

-Oikawa: he'll be healed by the time you're here since I'm the one nursing him 🎶

-Akaashi: 💬

-Kenma: 💬

-Atsumu: try to survive Shouyou-kun

Hinata chuckles reading their banter partly relieved at the lack of Kageyama in the chat, his phone is always muted when he has an important match so he shouldn't see what happened yet, sparing him for the time being.

"Oh, guess I should have a cold shower," he looks between his legs sighing at his hard-on, the after-effect of his dream earlier. Then a scary thought crosses his mind, "I hope they behave properly with Natsu at home."

\- - -

Ding.

Dong.

The doorbell rings and Hinata fidgets at the sound, it's only been an hour since he received the last text, so if he calculated the distance to Oikawa's home correctly it should be him at the door. He's extremely nervous, today is the first time Natsu meets his lovers in person, which she thinks are mere volleyball partners. He'd rather open the door if it weren't for his stupid ankle slowing him down.

"Onii-chan, Oikawa-san is here!" she shouts guiding him to Hinata's room. He knows the way, obviously, but he'll pretend not to while he makes small talk with a charming smile.

"W-welcome Oikawa-san, thanks for coming."

"Hey onii-chan, why didn't you tell me you trained with a pro volleyball player in Brazil?"

"Yes Shouyou, please enlighten us," he smirks in a teasing manner.

 _"Because I can't tell her we fucked, you jerk."_ Hinata glares at him, Oikawa's smug face terribly exasperating when he's got the upper hand. "Um, I forgot to?"

"Rude! After all the fun memories we shared..." Oikawa sulks, then glances at Natsu switching instantly to a kinder expression, "I'll take care of Shouyou for a while, it was nice to meet you Natsu-chan."

"Okay, I'm leaving him to you!" she says closing the door.

"She's cute, not as cute as you are, but still."

Hinata blushes gripping at his blanket, "I thought you would be busy training."

"What kind of friend would I be if I couldn't make time to visit you of all people? I wish you'd told me what happened sooner though."

"Sorry, I didn't think it was important."

"Hmm, you shouldn't act so carefree about a sports injury," he sits down by Hinata's futon, "Remember what happened to my knee?"

"Yes, I know." Hinata's mood turns gloomy at the mention of that event, realizing his mistake having underestimated the possible damages.

Oikawa ruffles his hair, "So long you take that into consideration, wouldn't want my chibi-chan to retire too early you know?"

"Thanks Tooru, I love you," he leans pressing their lips tenderly.

The setter freezes for a moment, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks heating up faster than he'd like to admit, "I lo- love you too." He tries changing the subject before his heart implodes, "S-so how's your ankle, does it hurt a lot?"

"Nothing I can't endure, but it stings when I walk."

"Can I see it?"

Hinata removes his futon blanket, he's wearing his old 'oniku' t-shirt and plain black shorts, but Oikawa's gaze is entirely focused on his ankle. "It doesn't look swollen, you can put ice on it in case it gets worse."

"You sound like you know about this stuff."

"Just one of my many talents," he grins brushing Hinata's ankle with his fingers, "Actually, I believe I can make you feel a lot better."

Hinata tilts his head questioning his offer, "How?"

"With these," he puts his hands up, "I'm pretty skilled at giving massages if I dare say so."

"I had no clue, I mean, I know you're amazing with your hands but-"

"Oho, no dirty intentions here, this limited offer is a hundred percent pure and harmless! Trust me!"

Whatever he's planned can't be dangerous, he wouldn't dare do risky stuff with Natsu here. "Okay, be gentle."

Oikawa perks up taking a bottle from his pocket alerting Hinata. "Don't worry, it's just body oil," he uncaps it and the scent is truly relaxing, akin to jasmine mixed with herbs, "Tell me if it hurts." He places Hinata's foot on his lap stroking his ankle with a slow back and forth motion, so careful it might seem as if he were handling a delicate, precious treasure.

"Hnn..." Hinata's body loosens up right away, lying on the futon with his eyes closed enjoying how his muscles begin to unravel.

"I take that as you like it," one hand slips to his foot, pressing at the sole for a while then moving downwards to the arch, rubbing with a mastery that Hinata couldn't have foreseen.

"Gyaah, it tickles!" he giggles squirming a little.

"Stop trashing around or I can't do this properly." Oikawa continues massaging his ankle in a circular pattern, his other hand lacing his fingers between Hinata's toes squeezing softly.

"Ahnn..." Hinata curls his toes without thinking, an automatic reaction due to the pleasant tingles flowing through his body. Oikawa stares intently with a smirk so wide that makes it hard to tell who's enjoying this the most. The delicious sounds he gets from the redhead are definitely a fair compensation.

Hinata peeks at him with half-lidded eyes and Oikawa returns his gaze without uttering a word. Why does this feel so intimate? It's not sexual —okay, maybe slightly— more like something you'd do for a person you really love.

The silence dissolves quickly, "I like this, taking care of you."

"Mmhh."

"I'd always care for you, if you let me."

"Yes," Hinata sighs, "Please."

"I really want to but, uh, my hands are getting tired."

"Pfft! I'm feeling quite refreshed already, that's enough."

"Whew, Iwa-chan didn't tell me how difficult this could be."

"Huh, what does Iwaizumi-san have to do with this?"

"Shit." The cat is out of the bag now, "Maybe I asked him for advice? Not that I wasn't confident in myself, it was to make sure-"

"I don't understand."

"He's studying to be a physical trainer, he knows the best treatment to fix a sprain."

"Tooru, you deceived me!" he gasps in a joking tone, "And here I thought you were an expert massager."

"W-what, I'll let you know I had to promise that asshole a full course meal in exchange for the information."

Hinata tugs at Oikawa's arm pulling him on top for a kiss, "I'm kidding, thank you for everything."

"I was serious before," he returns the kiss fervently crossing his arms around Hinata's waist, "I'll be waiting for you, you're mine chibi-chan."

"Mnn, Tooruuu, you said no dirty intentions."

"It's my way of nursing you back to health," Oikawa's lips trace his jaw peppering kisses, "Spoiling you with love, that is."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hinata's legs part accommodating for the setter lying on him, the tranquility of the moment turning into excitement when Oikawa's hips bump against his own.

"Onii-chan, do you want me to bring drinks?" Natsu stomps upstairs warning them of her intrusion, snapping away from each other at lightning speed.

Oikawa gets up in a hurry scratching his nape, making his signature wink while poking out his tongue, "Thanks Natsu-chan, I have to go back to volleyball training though!"

"Aww, okay, come again soon Oikawa-san."

He blows a kiss at Hinata when she turns around, "Yup, you bet I will."

"Fwaaah." Hinata drops on his futon, "That was nice, I wonder when the rest will arrive."

\- - -

"What's wrong Akaashi-san, did you forget anything?" Kenma asks looking at the man standing stiffly in front of Hinata's home.

"Um, n-no, I don't think so," he glances inside a bag he's carrying rechecking its contents, likely hiding their surprise for Hinata.

"Then why aren't you pressing the doorbell, we've been here ten minutes already."

"Aren't you nervous? Hinata's sister is home, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Not really, Natsu watches our live streams so I've talked to her online, she's a nice girl."

Akaashi squints his eyes, _"Ugh, so he already knows her, of course it isn't as awkward for a famous streamer."_

"Well then, I'm going ahead."

"Wait!"

Ding.

Dong.

It takes less than five seconds until Natsu opens the door, "Hello! Ah, it's Kodzuken and..."

"A-Akaashi, Keiji Akaashi," he bows polite as always hoping to give a good first impression.

"Nice to meet you Akaashi-san, come in, onii-chan is waiting!"

She leads them to Hinata's room chatting merrily, "Onii-chan is really lucky, so many friends have been calling asking for him! You guys are old volleyball partners too, right?"

Kenma nods, "Yes, we've known Shouyou since high school."

"We practiced together at training camp, you could say Bokuto-san and I taught him some things." Akaashi smiles thinking back at those times.

"Uwah, the same Bokuto onii-chan calls his senpai? Does that mean you're his senpai as well?"

Akaashi blushes staring at the floor, "You could say that."

Natsu opens the door to Hinata's room, "Let me know if you need anything, I'll be downstairs...oh, and don't forget to sign an autograph for me before you leave, Kodzuken!"

"Kenma, Akaashi-san!" Hinata flails his arms from the futon, "I'm so happy you're here!"

"I see you aren't doing that bad Shouyou," Kenma kneels by the futon giving him a hug and a kiss, "It seems my investments on you aren't in danger yet huh?"

"Hmph, I'll be jumping even higher when I'm completely healed, you'll see!"

Akaashi sits on the opposite side kissing Hinata's cheek, but that's not enough for the redhead, tugging at his sweater pressing their lips. "Thanks for coming Keiji."

"It's nothing, we're glad to visit anytime," he pushes up his glasses skewed after the kiss, "Specially when you're injured, we want to be by your side."

Kenma pinches Hinata's nose, "That means no hiding from us ever again, got it Shouyou?"

"Gwaah! Okay, okay, I promise!"

"Good, since that's cleared up we're going ahead with our plan." He points at Akaashi to open the bag, rustling in to pick his surprise.

"What is it?"

"It's not much, but I noticed you collect these," he hands a book to Hinata, "Your shelf is full of manga and sports magazines, this will help you pass time in bed."

"Oh, it's this week's Shonen Jump! I couldn't go to the store to buy it, how did you know?"

Akaashi gives a reassuring smile, "Everytime I come over you have these laying around, so...my next guess was you wouldn't be able to get it in this condition."

"Keiji," his eyes turn blurry with unshed tears, Akaashi has always been the most thoughtful and attentive to his needs, "I- I really appreciate the detail, you're so kind."

"Anything for you."

Kenma pouts jealous at the endearing moment they're sharing, coughing as to interrupt without being too obvious. "Wouldn't you like to see what I've brought?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Here you go," he grabs three boxes from the bag handing one to each of them, "It's something we can have fun with together."

Hinata doesn't wait a second before opening his, "Woah, Kenma...it's a Switch, don't tell me you got one for all of us!"

"They're old spare ones, you know I buy every collector's edition that comes out."

 _"Way to rub your wealth on us,"_ thinks Akaashi holding his console, "I'm awful at video games, are you sure I can keep this Kozume-san?"

"M-hm, how about we play right now?"

They sit on Hinata's futon squishing him in the middle, knees touching as they start playing a classic fantasy RPG. "I'm picking the knight class, they're my favorite!" he sing-songs leaning his head on Kenma's shoulder.

Kenma nudges his head with Hinata's, "Then I'll be a white mage, so I can keep you safe."

"I don't know what class to play." Akaashi feels like a fish out of water, he's the least experienced when it comes to this subject.

"You should be a black mage Keiji, they're super powerful, calm and intelligent, it totally suits your personality."

After some 'game over' screens they've got the hang of it, their teamwork almost perfect advancing through the stages with ease. Hinata handles most enemies upfront and Kenma supports with healing spells, meanwhile Akaashi follows after Hinata finishing their enemies with magic.

"Hey, we actually make a great team," Kenma laughs like he's having the time of his life after they defeat a tough dungeon boss.

Hinata swaps position leaning on Akaashi's shoulder, "It's because you're awesome at supporting me, otherwise I would've died a million times. I don't know what I'd do without you guys, honestly."

"We'll always be here for you Shouyou," Kenma smooches through Hinata's neck dragging his lips lazily, "I'm your sponsor, but don't forget our friendship comes first...you know that, right?"

Any pain Hinata might be feeling disappears relishing on this quietness, fully content cuddling with the men he loves wrapped in his blanket. Perhaps being bedridden isn't that bad if he gets to stay like this a little longer. "Yes, thank you."

Akaashi holds Hinata's nape tilting his head, slotting their mouths for a lingering kiss, "Mmh...just say the word love, anything you need, we'll take care of you until you're better."

"I want you to-"

"Onii-chaaan, what should I make for dinner?"

"N-Natsu?!" Both setters scoot away clumsily right before the door opens.

"I was thinking of cooking your favorite dish, tamago kake gohan!"

"We don't have the ingredients Natsu," he chides voicing an annoyed growl.

Akaashi gets up fiddling with his fingers, "It's- it's getting late, we should take our train home soon."

"Let's play online after dinner Shouyou, for now rest to get your health points back."

"Hey Kodzuken, where's my autograph!" asks Natsu as they walk downstairs.

And so Hinata is left alone once again, "...I wanted you to stay tonight."

\- - -

It's been an interesting evening for Natsu, meeting so many of Hinata's friends in a row. The odd thing is how she hasn't seen them earlier, it's as if her brother purposely avoided inviting them when she's home, but why would he do that?

"Better not dwell on it, must be my imagination," she mutters while checking the fridge. "Onii-chan is right, I need eggs if I want to cook tamago gohan for dinner...I can't leave though, I'm in charge of greeting our guests." The solution occurs to her in a flash, "I'll ask _him_ to buy them for me, then I can invite him for dinner in exchange."

She texts her improvised aide and just when she drops her phone the doorbell rings once, twice, a couple more times with such urgency Natsu starts to worry for whoever is outside. She slams the door open, staring in shock at what looks like a person in a Black Jackals' mascot outfit.

"H-hey, I'm- uh, Atsumu, Shouyou-kun's waitin' for me."

Natsu scans him under suspicion, "How do I know you're onii-chan's friend, I can't even see your face!"

"Please, I'm beggin' ya Natsu-chan, I'll die of embarrassment if I'm here a minute longer!" he swings his big jackal head to the sides, the people passing by giving him funny glances.

"Pfft- haha! Okay, I think you're telling the truth, come in."

"I expected Shouyou-kun would be the one openin' the door, I'm sorry for scarin' you."

"Why are you wearing that Miya-san? I thought you were the team's setter, not the mascot."

"I am, believe me! This is my secret weapon to cheer Shouyou-kun up."

"Looking closely it's pretty cute, I think it'll be a success!"

"R-really?! I'm goin' then, wish me luck!" he rushes to Hinata's room leaving Natsu behind.

She stands confused at the hallway, _"How does he know the way?"_

Hinata hears loud steps getting closer, the door opens all of a sudden and Atsumu breaks in doing an impressive handspring, with such bad fortune he hits himself with the kotatsu as he lands.

"FUCK!!"

"Wha- what the heck?!" Hinata twitches startled at his entrance.

"Hold on Shouyou-kun, let me repeat it."

"Wait, 'Tsumu?"

"Whaddaya mean, I'm Jackasuke, yer favorite mascot!"

"..."

"D-don't look at me like that, I'll try again." Atsumu is halfway out of the room when Hinata stops him.

"I'd rather not, if you get injured too the coach won't be happy." They stay in silence until Hinata can't hold his laughter anymore, clutching at his stomach unable to control himself.

Atsumu feels like a fool, although Hinata's smile makes it worthwhile. "My mission is done, that cheered you up right?"

"Yes, now let me help you take this off," Hinata lifts the jackal head revealing a sweaty Atsumu, his hair unusually messed up yet adorable in a way that urges him to grant him a kiss.

"Ah, careful Shouyou-kun, I might get hungry for more."

Hinata chuckles pecking his lips again, "Your reward for putting me in a good mood."

"Speakin' of hunger I brought somethin' delicious for you," Atsumu returns to the door picking a small box he'd left outside before his show.

Seeing what's inside makes Hinata's mouth water, "Yum, it's fresh mochi, they smell super nice!"

"I asked 'Samu to make a lil' treat for you, he told me not to open it though, bastard must've thought I'd eat 'em."

"Hm?" he notices a folded paper under a mochi, reading its message before the setter can see it.

_"Hello Shouyou-kun._

_I heard what happened and I wish you recover quickly. My dumb brother and I have been truly worried, so to help you get better I've made these special mochi for you. They're almost as sweet as you are, I hope you like them._

_Your friend, Samu."_

"Thanks for the food!" He stuffs his mouth making a dopey grin, Osamu's cooking tastes like a gift from heaven itself. He'll have to repay his kindness somehow when he's in better shape.

Atsumu steals one and once the box is empty Hinata lies on his futon, signaling for Atsumu to join him under the blanket and laughing when he has to remove his costume paws to do so.

"Trainin' sucked today," the blonde sulks as they cuddle comfortably.

"Why? You always seem to have so much fun."

"I mean yeah, teasin' Omi-kun never gets old, and Bo-kun tried to keep the team in high spirits but..."

"Hehe, sounds like your average day."

"You weren't there."

Hinata blinks watching his expression turn serious, "It's been a day 'Tsumu."

"I know, it's just that tossin' without you there feels strange."

"You miss me that much?"

"Don't get too cocky," his cheeks turn an adorable pink, "I need the best wing spiker to receive my tosses is all, you know I'm quite the demandin' setter."

"Then I'll try to heal as fast as possible, I wouldn't want you to grow bored for the team's sake." Hinata decides to spare his pride, the way Atsumu holds him tight is unspoken proof of his affection.

"Hey Shouyou-kun..." he lets a finger drift in a lulling motion through Hinata's chest, "You wanna make it to Japan's national team, don'tcha?"

"Yeah, it'd be cool to join the Olympics. Imagine teaming with the finest players to fight against the elite of each country!"

"Ya suppose Tobio-kun is aimin' for the setter position?"

"He's a volleyball genius, I bet he is."

Atsumu frowns looking him in the eyes, "I'm stickin' to you like glue until then, I'll train extra hard to be yer setter when the time comes."

"Sounds fair." Hinata wraps his arms around Atsumu's neck, trading soft kisses while they tangle their legs under the blanket. The blonde groans clawing at Hinata's t-shirt returning his caresses eagerly, demanding for more pushing his tongue between Hinata's scrumptious lips.

"Mnaah- hah, don't get carried away 'Tsumu." Their lips are moist with spit when he pulls away panting fast.

Atsumu slaps Hinata's butt with a naughty smirk, "Can't tease me like that and expect me to do nothin' babe."

"Natsu is home, plus you don't want to exhaust me when I'm still recovering, do you?"

"Hmph, no, I guess not."

"And you have a practice match early morning, so you should rest properly."

"Fine, yer too damn persuasive. Wouldya watch me play tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll be cheering for you to win."

It takes Atsumu an inhuman effort to detach himself from Hinata, picking up his Jackasuke head and the paws he'd thrown to the floor before leaving. He won't be wearing these on his way home, getting mocked by Osamu and also in public has been more than enough shame for a single day.

"Shouyou-kun."

"Yes?"

"Never take yer eyes off me, I'll become the best setter you'll ever have, mark my words." He walks to the door looking behind once more, "Love you, goodnight."

\- - -

There's a constant sound coming from the street, which Hinata recognizes as the singing of crickets watching the sun fall through the window. He feels at peace after his lovers' visit relieved that despite their yearning they held back for his sake — things would've been different if Natsu weren't home to dissuade them from going further. Which reminds him he hasn't heard from his sister for a while, she must be busy making dinner. If only that was the case, but a huge storm lies ahead.

Ding.

Dong.

Hinata jolts on his futon and a feeling of unease creeps up his spine making his body hair stand up like an animal sensing danger. He listens to the door opening and closing, yet for some reason Natsu isn't announcing their new guest as she's been appointed to do. Their parents are out of town and she's smart enough not to allow any strangers in the house, maybe it's just a friend of hers?

Steps, very strong steps going upstairs at a rapid pace. Hinata starts sweating like a pig about to be roasted gripping at his blanket, maybe he should hide underneath or pretend to be asleep, he doesn't have many options. _"Why am I panicking?"_

The door hits the wall from a rough swing while the redhead peeks from below his blanket. The first thing he sees are a pair of fancy sneakers, his eyes travel up to a couple of knee pads, then higher gasping at the Schweiden Adlers uniform.

"What the hell are you doing boke?"

 _"So this is how I die. I've lived a good life, farewell mom and dad, farewell Natsu, you can keep my volleyball trophies."_ He chants his last prayers without realizing the steps are getting closer.

"Get out of there, I know you're awake!" Kageyama tugs at the blanket throwing it far away, uncovering Hinata bundled into a ball.

"Ah...h-hi Kageyama, what's up?"

"Is that all you've got to say for yourself?" There's a frightening aura oozing from the setter, his glare sharp as a butcher's knife nearly splitting the redhead in two.

Hinata tenses up under his imposing gaze, gathering enough courage to look him in the eyes. He's sweating, breathing erratically making a sort of expression Hinata can't recognize — worry. "Did- did you run here? I thought you were in other town for the Adlers' match."

"...I didn't run, I was exercising and happened to be nearby." No mention of how he rushed home after the game when he heard the news about Hinata.

Now that's something Hinata has seen before, his straight face while telling blatant lies, just like that time he denied to be bleeding after receiving a spike on the nose. "Um, I see, why are you carrying a shopping bag while you exercise though?"

"Shut up, I should be asking the questions here," he grabs onto Hinata's hair with a vice grip, "Like _why_ are you injured, have you gone back to your old habit of pushing past your limits?"

"Ow, ow, oooww- it hurts bakageyama, you can't treat a convalescent person like this!"

Kageyama twitches releasing his hold on Hinata's head, lightly rubbing at his scalp uncharacteristically gentle for how angry he looked a second ago. "What made you think it was a good idea to hide it from me? You're a real dumbass."

"I guessed you'd get mad, but I swear it was an accident! There was sweat on the floor and-"

"Yeah, I'm aware of what happened."

"Wait a minute, you didn't read your texts today so how...?"

"I've got a direct source," he smirks shaking his shopping bag, "Paid handsomely for the information."

Hinata scowls feeling betrayed by his own kin, crossing his arms in a tantrum. "I can't believe this, I've been sold for a bunch of food!"

"Serves you right boke," he gets up heading out of the room, "Don't you dare move an inch, I'm coming back soon."

 _"I'm getting revenge for this Natsu...I should write wrong answers on her homework next time."_ Whatever Kageyama's doing is taking a while, Hinata plays video games, checks his phone and reads Shonen Jump but however bored he's gotten his instincts say it'd be unwise to budge from his futon going by the 'suggestion' he received earlier. Thirty minutes pass by until Kageyama knocks at the door warning of his presence.

"Sorry, I'm not the best at cooking so it took longer than expected." He enters with a tray on his hands carrying bowls and a fizzy drink kneeling by Hinata's side, "What are you staring at, aren't you hungry?"

"Kageyama, you...cooked?" Hinata gawks in disbelief as a bowl of tamago gohan is presented before him, coupled by karaage as an appetizer. The scent alone makes his tummy grumble, to which Kageyama grins proud of his skills despite how simple this dish is.

"Natsu helped me out, so it _should_ be edible." If Hinata isn't hallucinating then he must be going insane, he watches while Kageyama holds the chopsticks, picking the food and pointing at his mouth. "This is your favorite right? You always order it when we eat out."

"Wha- I'm- I'm not a little kid, y-you don't have to feed me!" he shakes his head in shame.

Kageyama squints starting to get embarrassed himself, "Your sister said it tastes better if someone else feeds you, so eat already!!" he goes for the attack shoving the food in his mouth.

"Shtaph bein' sho dam' pusheeh!!" He chows down his meal with impatience, enjoying the way Kageyama blushes as he continues feeding him. The scene is like something out of a love movie —or a comedy— either way Hinata won't forget this experience anytime soon.

"Well, how was it?"

Hinata rubs his tummy totally satisfied, "Awsome, I could get used to this! Maybe I should get hurt more often if you're going to act like a loving husband."

"A what!?" Kageyama recoils uncertain of how to answer, "Don't joke around, if you get injured again I'll- I'll kill you!!"

"Woah, I'm sorry, you don't need to get so defensive."

"That's not it, you just surprised me saying that word."

"Huh?"

"You know, the 'h' word."

"Husband?"

"Ngh," Kageyama clutches at his chest, his heart thumping hard listening to it.

"Hubby?"

"Stop."

"Hubby-yama."

"Boke!!"

Hinata snickers and the setter clasps his cheeks tight, muting him by mashing their lips, though not even the rough kiss manages to wipe the smile off Hinata's face.

"...You're so annoying, I'm going home."

"Thank you for visiting Tobio, let's do this again!"

Kageyama huffs stomping his way downstairs, scaring Natsu with a powerful door slam when he leaves. She runs to check on Hinata hoping they didn't get into a fight over anything stupid again, "Onii-chan, what did you do this time!"

Many, many naughty things, and many more to come if they're willing to keep him company until his ankle is completely recovered. He lets out a devious grin typing on his phone, sending some final texts before going to sleep.

[ Group chat: Shouyou's Setter Squad ]

-Shouyou: I had a great time thanks to you guys

-Shouyou: being home wasn't as boring

-Shouyou: please take care of me tomorrow too ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡

\- - -

FIN ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata gets spoiled - the fic.


End file.
